


Шрам Олафа Кальдмеера

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Trauma, body art, tutorial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Мастеркласс по рисованию шрама при помощи аквагрима и акварельных красок
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Шрам Олафа Кальдмеера

Шрам при помощи аквагрима и акварельных красок. 

Эта техника самая простая и быстрая в исполнении. Аквагрим легко нанести, можно поправить огрехи и легко смыть.  
ПОДХОДИТ: для рисования на открытых участках тела, включая лицо. При попадании в глаза не опасно, но желательно смыть водой.  
НЕ ПОДХОДИТ: для рисования шрамов под одеждой, на руках, а также частях тела которых часто что-то касается (сгиб локтя и тп), поскольку техника не стойкая.  
Время нанесения (после небольшой тренировки) - около 10 минут

Вам понадобится:  
1\. Аквагрим белого цвета. В крайнем случае можно заменить на белую гуашь (желательно качественного производителя). Не используйте акрил и другие стойкие краски!  
2\. Акварель коричневого и розового цвета. В мастер-классе использована профессиональная акварель цветов "сиена жженая" - коричневый, и "крапплак красный" - розовая.  
Автор не гарантирует результата при использовании медовой акварели и детских красок.  
3\. Крем для лица или детский. Если вы используете гуашь вместо аквагрима, возьмите максимально жирный крем.  
4\. Кисточка и ватные палочки  
5\. Вода. 

1\. Как выглядит шрам.  
В данном случае мы рисуем шрам под косплей Олафа Кальдмеера, то есть старый и давно заживший. Свежие шрамы долго остаются красными, затем светлеюn и превращаются в белые выпуклые полосы на коже. С годами выпуклость сглаживается, пока не остается просто белая полоса.  
[](https://radikal.ru)

2\. Техника создания рисунка.  
В данном случае объем будет создаваться за счет светлого и темного цветов.  
\- Рисуем белую полосу - выпуклую часть шрама.  
\- Вокруг нее наносим тень чуть темнее цвета кожи. За счет этого шрам будет казаться выпуклым.  
\- Добавляем кое-где легкий розоватый оттенок, потому что цвет кожи обычно не однородный.  
\- Добавляем объем более выпуклой центральной части, а также, при желании, рисуем следы от ниток. Они остаются немного более яркого белого цвета.  
[](https://radikal.ru)

3\. Рисуем шрам.  
Смотрите фото каждого этапа ниже. 

Подготовка:  
На чистую кожу нанесите немного крема, хорошо размажьте и дайте ему впитаться. Если вы используете гуашь вместо аквагрима, возьмите очень жирный крем. Без использования крема аквагрим (а особенно гуашь), будет очень сильно стягивать кожу и быстро отлушится. 

Этап 1  
Добавьте в аквагрим немного воды. На отдельной палитре (подойдет пластиковая тарелка или крышечка от самого аквагрима) замешайте белый аквагрим с коричневой акварелью, чтобы получить оттенок значительно светлее вашего цвета кожи. Чисто белый аквагрим не используйте: вы не сможете выделить центр или добавить объем, кроме того, будет смотреться неестественно.  
Нарисуйте основу будущего шрама - его выпуклую часть. 

Этап 2  
Смешайте аквагрим с коричневой акварелью, чтобы получить цвет чуть темнее вашего оттенка кожи. Если при нанесении на кожу цвет выглядит слишком желтым, добавьте каплю розового. Нанесите получившийся цвет вокруг шрама. 

Этап 3  
При помощи чистой влажной кисточки или ватной палочки и растушуйте коричневую тень, чтобы она плавно переходила в цвет кожи. Затем немного растушуйте белую часть шрама, чтобы создать плавный переход. Если вы переусердствуете, добавьте светлый или темный цвет и растушуйте еще раз.  
Кисточка (или ватная палочка) должна быть слегка влажной. Вода не должна с нее капать. 

Этап 4  
Смешайте цвет аналогичный этапу 3, только добавьте немного больше розового. Добавте в 2-3 местах (не вокруг всего шрама!) едва заметный розовый оттенок и тщательно растушуйте. Это нужно, поскольку кожа не однородно-коричневая, а также особенно актуально на лице, где тонкая кожа со множеством близко расположенных сосудов.  
Помойте кисть. Наберите чисто-белый аквагрим и прорисуйте тонкую полоску по центру шрама - его наиболее выпуклую часть.  
При желании, нарисуйте короткие поперечные полоски - остатки стежков ниток. Стежки также могут выходить за светлую область шрама для создания более грубого вида.  
[](https://radikal.ru)

Готово. 

Старайтесь не прикасаться к рисунку руками, и при выездных играх и фотосетах учитывайте, что дождь мгновенно все смоет.  
Для удаления шрама просто смойте его водой или сотрите влажными салфетками. Подходят также любые жидкие средства для удаления макияжа. 

Фото модели с шрамом, нанесенным аналогичным способом для примера:

[](https://radikal.ru)


End file.
